pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team - 600/Smite Bloodstone Caves
This build is designed to clear Bloodstone Caves. The build was designed for players with understanding and experience of the 600 so the build covers only key points. General Usage *Flag Heroes back between the first bubble and the compass edge. *Disable all skills on the Ranger Hero and skills 2-8 on the Smiter Hero. *Cast all maintainable enchantments on the Tank. *Make use of the traps on Floor 2 and 3 for energy management and to assist in quickly killing groups. 600 Monk Tank prof=Mo/? name="600" pro=12+3 div=12+3+1BreakerSpiritBondof AbsorptionAm Unstoppable!"InverterBondAura/build *the 600 may drop essence bond and have a skill like Complicate to interrupt healing signet or "finish him" Ranger Hero prof=R/Mo bea=11+1 exp=4 wil=12+3+1QuicknessToxicityZephyrLacerateEchoesOptionalOptionalBond/build *before each fight use toxicity and primal echoes Optional *Monk can bring a heal or Resurrect. *If there are no leechers, the Ranger has to bring a heal. Variant *if no tainted fresh support, bring rebirth and healing as optional and bring Edge of Extinction instead of Toxicity Equipment *A Staff with 15 or more energy. Smiter Hero prof=Mo/N div=3+3 smi=12+1+3 pro=12+3RetributionBlessingSpiritBondof JudgmentWrathSignetRebirth/build *before each fight you have to use holy wrath and SOJ on the 600 Variant *if no tainted flesh support, drop rebirth and replace with Death Nova or Well of Suffering in this case take 1 point off of Protection and spec it into Death Tainted Flesh Support prof=N/Mo blo=12+1 death=12+1+3 sou=3+1NovaFleshRitualof SufferingOptionalRebirthBondSuccor/build optional *as optional bring more likely enchantment for the 600 to help him in front of incubus. *Healing can be helpful. *micro succor on the 600 *use tainted flesh before the 600 goes to fight *use death nova before the other enchantment for the incubus groups *well of suffering is in case of or to increase damage to the incubus Variant *you don't really need him but makes the run easier and faster. If you don't want to bring him follow every variants (exept the 600 one which is optionnal) Specific Usage Running to the Dungeon * Zone north out of Gadd's Encampment into Sparkfly Swamp. Flag your heros at the portal and head east. go to the two large boulders and wait between them for a Raptor spawn to come near you. When they leave, follow them, being sure not to aggravate them or any Angorodons on the way. During the Raptors' patrol, they will turn left at a large pile of logs. Wait for them to pass then run around the left side of the pile of logs. From there, you just head straight for the dungeon entrance, avoiding mob spawns along the way. Eventually you will get to an Inscription Stone with a floating green shield above it. Don't talk to the Stone, but run into the seemingly shut stone door behind it. This will lead into a passageway into Bloodstone Caves. Level 1 * When you zone into level one, do not get the blessing yet. Wait until the first mob is done otherwise you risk aggro and a party wipe. Have yourself and your heros cast all maintainable enchantments on you. * Run down the steps, keeping your hero flagged at the top of them, and cast Protective Spirit on yourself. Maintain Spirit Bond and "I Am Unstoppable!" as often as possible. Do the same for the next three groups afterwards. If you have troubles killing anything, just use Pain Inverter. * If you are running a group, have them bring heal. * Once you kill the fourth group, there will be a side passage with flame traps. Run past the flame traps with your heros and flag them directly after the flame traps. Have your R/Mo cast Lacerate. * Cast death nova then all the non-maintainable enchantments on yourself and run down the stairs while casting "IAU!". Incubus will spawn. go near them and die. death Nova will hurt them and toxicity will increase damage. Optionally or for left-overs have your necro use Well of Suffering * When the Incubus are under 90% health, have your R/Mo recast Lacerate over and over again until they die from Bleeding/health degeneration. * While the Incubus are dying, be ressed with rebirth and the heroes should recast all maintainable enchantments on you. Run down the stairs and aggravate the two Skeletal Hounds and the Paranoia Ettin. Use Protective Spirit and Spirit Bond to survive. Don't use spells here that take more than a quarter of a second to activate otherwise the Skeletal Hounds will Daze you and you will most likely die. * Once they are all dead, pick up the Dungeon Key. Have your heros follow you north to the next Beacon of Droknar. Flag your heros at the beacon, and make sure they are at full health. do like before for the incubus group with the same method * Immediately west of the shrine, more Incubus will pop up. * When you are ressed again, and all of the Incubus are dead, recast all of your maintainable enchantments, and run to the next level after using the Dungeon Lock. Level 2 * Have all your heros cast all of their maintainable enchantments on you and make sure you cast Essence Bond and Blessed Aura on yourself. Flag your heros back near the shrine and make them use every skills they have to before the fight. Run towards the groups of enemies directly ahead of you, precasting Protective Spirit. When you get to the poison trap, debris will fall from the ceiling, interrupting you. Wait until it has passed, then cast Spirit Bond and "IAU!". * Drag the currently aggrod mob into the poison trap, which should kill them. * Rinse and repeat for all the nearby groups, even the ones to the southeast. * Once all of the groups are dead, make your heros come to the stone archway to the southeast of the starting position. Make sure nobody in your party (including your heros) go any farther than the stone archway. Keep your heros flagged at the archway. * Halfway down the incline, there will be another mob of Incubus that spawn. do as usual to kill the incubus * After you have been ressed and all of your enchantments have been recast, flag your heros so that the poison traps won't hit them. Run to the bottom of the incline, heading southeast. Aggravate the group of Enchanted and the Forge Master and drag them onto the poison trap. Kill them. * make your heros follow you to the next res shrine. When you are there, and everybody's at full health, flag your heros a little bit behind the shrine (make sure everyone stays with your R/Mo) make sure everyone doesn't go further . Another group of Incubus will spawn right after the shrine, do as usual to kill them. * run through the path with the poison traps to the next shrine/room. * Flag your heros on the wall to the west of the room. Run along the wall to the Crystal Ettin and the Enchanted Scythes. Precast Protective Spirit, Spell Breaker, pull the Crystal Ettin only with a longbow and kill him . Pull him onto the wall, and take a small step outwards from the wall to prevent scatter.Cast Pain Inverter on the Crystal Ettin until it's dead, pick up the Key, and run around the room to level 3. If you pulled Enchanted Scythes make sure you kill them before sb ends.For more safety have your ranger use QZ Level 3 * Cast all maintainable enchantments on yourself.For each group do as usual * Head westwards and pull any groups you kill into the poison jets, which should dispatch them quickly. * Debris falls from the ceiling at random places so be careful not to get interrupted. * When you get to the Boss section of level 3, flag your heros in between the poison traps in the passage directly into the larger chamber. Have your R/Mo maintain QZ,toxicity,primal echo. You will see that there are three mobs of foes. Two mobs have First Inscribed, and the third has the Eldritch Ettin who is the final boss. * aggro everyone, use permanent sb and Iau under qz , survive as usual and use pain inverter on the bosses. * Once the Eldritch Ettin is dead, an Eldritch Chest will spawn. Get your spoils and your done. Notes *before normal groups : smiter casts holy wrath and soj; ranger casts toxicity and primal echoes; the necro casts tainted flesh ; you cast protective spirit *There are 4 incubus groups in the dungeon. The aim of this build is to sacrifice yourself using "I Am Unstoppable!" ,reach them before you die. death nova will hurt them and once they have past 90% hp cast Lacerate continually until they all die. You might have one or two left over and the necro can use well of suffering or/and you might be able to tank it while your group dispatches them. * The quest required is Crystal Method, which you obtain from Saerin in Gadd's Encampment. *If you have to choose between Well of Suffering and Death Nova (in the case you don't bring theTF support) know that Death Nova makes you prepare the team longer before usage to have most enchantment after Death Nova casted. on the other hand Well of Suffering may make the team disaggro while casting Well of Suffering and it makes a even harder job for hero.